Fantastic Four Vol 3 50
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Hawk Production ** Mr. Hawk Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** Hawk Plaza ** ** * ** *** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = So Shall It Be! | Synopsis2 = Humor story where the Marvel staff celebrate the Fantastic Four's anniversary. Story done in Not Brand Echh style. | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker2_1 = Jesus Merino | Colourist2_1 = Liquid! | Letterer2_1 = Comicraft | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Carlos Porkchopo Supporting Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Human Torch ** Thing * Tom Beesnort Antagonists: * Tyrannus * Super-Apes Other Characters: * Rat-Fael * Mr. Quesadilla * Jesus Marlimbo * Jepffhe Globe * Stan Lee * Jack Kirby * Howard the Duck * Spider-Man * John Byrne Locations: * * ** Marvel Comics Offices * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = In the Eye of the Beholder | Synopsis3 = The Thing is protesting the fact that he has been volunteered to take place in a charity auction where the wealthy of New York are donating money to go on a date with celebrities including some in the super-hero community. Reed forces Ben to remember that he promised to do it. While the Thing is apprehensive about the whole ordeal Johnny is his usual boastful self about the whole event. Later at the charity event, Ben and Johnny are next on the auction block after Tony Stark has been put on the stage. Johnny is quickly auctioned off for 10 thousand dollars. When it's Ben's turn, female super-heroes in the crowd increase the wagers until it is pushed up to 20 thousand. When Johnny later hops into the car with a woman named Jillian whom he thinks is his date. However he learns that she is actually an employee of her client a reclusive woman named Anne Calderstock. Meanwhile, Ben finds himself en route to Long Island with his date, Babs Vickers a vieled woman with Prosirasis. He learns that she picked him up for his sister Hillary. When Ben sees that Hillary is very attractive and how miserrable Babs is, Ben decides to ditch Hillary and take Babs out instead. Meanwhile, Johnny learns that his date is so reclusive because she was horribly burned in a fire. Later when the pair return home to the Baxter Building, Sue asks them how their dates went. Both remark that they went out with the most beautiful women. | Writer3_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler3_1 = Steve Rude | Inker3_1 = Mike Royer | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Mike Royer | Editor3_1 = Marc Sumerak | Editor3_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Rosie * Jillian * * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Baxter Building * ** | StoryTitle4 = Anniversary Gift | Synopsis4 = The Thing and the Human Torch are out shopping for an anniversary gift for Reed and Sue, but Ben finds himself caught in quite the conundrom -- he doesn't know what to buy. Their shopping excusion turns lurid when Ben suggests that they purchase a sexy piece lingere for Sue to blow Reed's mind. Soon they are accosted by a legion of fans seeking autographs. When a young woman asks Johnny to sign her breasts, Ben pulls him away from the scene. With 20 minutes before the mall closes the pair are still stuck until they happen to see a travel agency. Sure enough the Alaskan cruise they purchase for Reed and Sue goes off without a hitch. When watching the norther lights in the sky, Reed tries to give a scientific explanation and how the radiation causing them being not unlike the same rays that gave them their powers, Sue shuts him up with a kiss. Johnny and Ben are satisfied that they had made the right choice. | Writer4_1 = Erik Ko | Writer4_2 = Ken Siu-Chong | Penciler4_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker4_1 = Omar Dogan | Colourist4_1 = Angelo Tsang | Letterer4_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer4_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Shopping Mall * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Anniversary' * This story is part of the 'Nuff Said event where stories are told without any speech bubbles or narrative captions. * This story takes place on the anniversary of the Fantastic Four's debut which was first seen in . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 at the time of this story the Fantastic Four had been around for roughly 11 years. * Johnny is wearing a red and yellow uniform because it is specially designed to control his powers after absorbing Nega-Energy in . They are back under control around . * Ben regained the ability to change back and forth between his human and Thing forms in . He sacrifices this ability in . * Sue is pregnant again after the events of when Franklin used his powers to resurrect his sister Valeria who was stillborn back in . Sue gives birth to Valeria in . * The flashbacks of Ben, Johnny, and Sue all take place shortly after the origin sequence in . 'Anniversary Gift' * This story takes place after . * Reed and Sue are celebrating their wedding anniversary. The pair got married back in . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, at the time of this story, Reed and Sue have been married for roughly ten years. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:'Nuff Said